spidermancomicsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man: Web of Chronicles
Spider-Man: Web of Chronicles is a fictional American animated TV series based on the Spider-Man mythos by Marvel Comics. Story Plot After getting bitten by a genetically altered spider while working as a intern at Horizon Labs, young high school kid Peter Parker set out of using his powers to become Spider-Man, after a burglar had previously killed his beloved uncle. Cast & Characters Main * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Ben Schwartz) * Mary Jane Watson (Catherine Taber) Supporting * Harry Osborn (Daryl Sabara) * Gwen Stacy (Miranda Cosgrove) * Aunt May Parker (Barbara Bain) * Uncle Ben Parker (Stephen Root) * J. Jonah Jameson (Clancy Brown) * Robbie Robertson (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Betty Brant (Rachel Kimsey) * Captain George Stacy (Kurtwood Smith) * Officer Jean DeWolff (April Stewart) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Will Friedle) * Liz Allan (Sabrina Carpenter) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Mae Whitman) * Hobie Brown/Prowler (Phil LaMarr) * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Josh Keaton) * Colonel John Jameson (Matt Lanter) * Aunt Anna Watson (Tress MacNeille) * Max Modell (John Goodman) * Debra Whitman (Stephanie Lemelin) * Dr. Ashley Kafka (Tara Strong) * Richard Parker (Neil Patrick Harris) * Mary Parker (Rachael MacFarlane) Allies * Steven Rogers/Captain America (Jerry O'Connell) * Tony Stark/Iron Man (Eric Loomis) * Thor Odinson (Liam O'Brien) * Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (Rob Paulsen/Fred Tatasciore) * Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Jason Marsden) * Janet van Dyne/Wasp (Jennifer Morrison) * Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Adrian Pasdar) * Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow (Grey Griffin) * Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (David Kaye) * Scott Summers/Cyclops (Matt Lanter) * Jean Grey/Marvel Girl (Sabrina Carpenter) * Hank McCoy/Beast (Fred Tatasciore) * James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Steven Blum) * Warren Worthington III/Angel (Roger Craig Smith) * Ororo Munore/Storm (Kat Graham) * Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Alyson Stoner) * Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Rick D. Wasserman) * Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Seth Green) * Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Kari Wahlgren) * Ben Grimm/Thing (Peter Onorati) * Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Benjamin Diskin) * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Tasia Valenza) * Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Brian Bloom) * Frank Castle/Punisher (Troy Baker) Villains * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Rino Romero/Jim Cummings) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (John DiMaggio) * Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom (Yuri Lowenthal) * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Rick D. Wasserman) * Max Dillon/Electro (Nolan North) * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Brian Doyle-Murray) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Steven Blum) * Flint Marko/Sandman (Adam Baldwin) * Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Fred Tatasciore) * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Matthew Mercer) * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Steven Blum) * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Mark Rolston) * Hammerhead (Travis Willingham) * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Jonathan Adams) * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (Stephan Stanton) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Wally Wingert) * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Mark Hamill) * Kaine Parker (Christopher Daniel Barnes) * Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard (Robin Atkin Downes) * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (Liam O'Brien) * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (Charlie Adler) * Dr. Sperncer Smythe (Jeffrey Combs) * Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer (James Arnold Taylor) * Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Crispin Freeman) * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Liliana Mumy) * Janice Lincoln/Beetle (Grey Griffin) * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Greg Cipes) * Steve Hudak/Scorcher (Keith Ferguson) * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Maurice LaMarche) Other Villains * Episodes Season One 1.Spider-Man Begins - While working at Horizon Labs as a intern, young high school student Peter Parker finds himself being bitten by a genetically altered spider and become a superhero after his uncle was murdered, he soon than battles his first supervillain, the Shocker, a criminal who create two gauntlets which created shock blasts. 2.Kraven's First Hunt - As Peter start of struggling with both his high school and superhero life, crime boss Kingpin hires big game Russian hunter Kraven the Hunter to hunt down and kills Spider-Man. 3.Tsumani - When lone-life Morris Bench start turning himself into a living ocean and start calling himself, "Hydro-Man" where Spider-Man finds himself having trouble of defeating a foe that he can't touch or punch his way out of this one as Hydro-Man plan on unleashing a tidal wave in New York City. Meanwhile, Peter's boss/idol, Max Modell begins to notice that Peter's Spider-Man and why he become a hero in the first place. 4.The Scorpion - Seeking a way of destroying Spider-Man, Kingpin sent in lone-life two-bite thug Mac Gargan to become the Scorpion and sent him to destroy Spider-Man. Meanwhile, a meteorite crashes a forests near New York City and unleashed a strange black goo. 5.Eight Arms to Handle! - As Spider-Man encounter Horizon Labs scientist-turned-supervillain Dr. Octopus, he gain a new black costume which start making him a bit powerful where he start to hear voices that he would defeats Dr. Octopus as he was originally taking it to Max. 6.The Spider-Slayer (I) - Kingpin begins blackmailing scientist Spencer Smythe to create a robot know as the Spider-Slayer to hunt down and destroy Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Peter begins to learning that his new suit is actually the Symbiote and nearly taking over his mind. 7.Return of the Spider-Slayer (II) - Alistair Smythe seeks revenge on both Spider-Man, for not saving his father from the previous episode, and the Kingpin, for blackmailing him, by creating another Spider-Slayer, which happens to be a upgrade version of the original Spider-Slayer. Meanwhile, Peter meets Eddie Brock, Jr., who become his rival. 8.Daredevil - When Spider-Man encounter a vigilante named Daredevil who's seek his helps to take down the Kingpin, who set his eyes on both Spider-Man and Daredevil. 9.Six - When Alistair Smythe, create a Spider-Slayer-like armor suit, breaks Dr. Octopus, Scorpion, Hydro-Man, Shocker, and Kraven to banded together as the Sinister Six to unleashed their revenge on Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Eddie gets extremely jealous of Peter and left Horizon Labs where he finds the Symbiote nearly in the end of the episode. 10.We Are Venom! - After finding the Symbiote from the previous and begins to told Eddie Peter's greatest secrets where he become Venom. Now, Spider-Man must saved his loved ones and defeat a enemy who has know his greatest secrets. 11.The Mysterious Mysterio - When a mysterious new vigilante named Mysterio arrives and begins to challenge Spider-Man. As Spider-Man begins his challenge from Mysterio, he soon learn that Mysterio secretly planning on killing him. 12.I, Reptile! - Dr. Curt Connors, a lizard-obsession Horizon Labs scientist, uses lizards' DNA which turn him into a lizard-like monster after its "help" grow backs his arm. Now, Spider-Man must finds Dr. Connors, where the serum start to turn himself insane, while Max is working on a antidote before its two late. 13. - 14. - 15.Man-Spider, Part I - 16.Man-Spider, Part II - 17. - 18. - 19. - 20. - Season Two Season Three Season Four